Stargate Initiate
by Arrowhead1996
Summary: The SG-1 team has gone on a mission to make contact with a new people. They meet the King's adopted daughter, Thyra, and her twin brother, Thyre. Determined to free his sister from the king's abuse, Thyre accepts SG-1's offer of asylum. As they join SG-1, the galaxy learns not to mess with telepathic twins.
1. A New Mission

**Hello, and welcome to a story that has been a long time in the making. In a way, these characters have been my babies about as much as Serian was when I first started working with her, just over a longer period of time. I hope you all enjoy and review! I have most of the story planned out, but only the first six chapters written. However, I am very motivated to work on this, especially since I've gotten to my favorite part, so updates should be fairly regular.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters that belong to it. Thyre and Thyra, on the other hand, are my brain-children. No kidnapping. Babysitting is allowed with permission.**

* * *

Chapter One

A New Mission

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate onto a planet where the Stargate was in an open field. A large rock with a flat top stood not far away, almost directly in front of the Gate. The wormhole disengaged as the team walked down a few steps to the flat plain below.

They heard the sound of hooves, and turned to see a group of about five horsemen approach from the right. Daniel had just stepped forward to say his whole 'We're travelers from afar. We come in peace,' speech, when there was a bright flash from the direction of the large rock.

The horses whinnied and shied while the men tried to calm them. SG-1 turned to see who it was. A tall girl stood atop the rock. She had long, red hair, green eyes, and wore a long-sleeved blue dress. "Travelers, welcome." The men dismounted from their horses and knelt to the girl. "Must I tell you again?" she snapped at them. "You need not kneel before me. I am not a goddess, only a princess. A simple bow will suffice."

"I think I like the way this is going," Jack murmured to Sam.

As the men rose, the girl turned back to the team. She cocked her head to one side before speaking. "You come from very far away. You will want to speak with my father. He is king of this land. Perhaps you will be able to enjoy the hospitality of the Surface some other time."

The team watched in astonishment as the girl floated from the top of the rock to the ground. She turned again to the men. "You may return to your village now. I will tell my father of your good reception of the travelers." The men bowed, then remounted their horses and galloped back the way they came.

When the girl returned her attention to the team, the first person she looked at was Teal'c. "You are a Jaffa."

"I am."

"My father would not be pleased if I brought you to our city."

"We can vouch for him," Jack said quickly. "He saved our lives more than once. He's friendly."

"You are humans from Earth."

The team stared at her in shock. "How did you know that?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"The mind is a very powerful force. I am not so strong as my father, but I am strong enough to know that much." She glanced at the others. "Forgive me, I am being rude. My name is Thyra Elenando."

Daniel raised his eyebrows at her last name, but, instead of commenting, simply introduced himself and the team. "I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Jack O'Neil, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c."

Thyra turned Sam. "My father will be pleased to see you. We are an advanced people, and he will be glad to see another people with women who fight."

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied, thinking of the planet where women were kept separate from the world.

Ever the straight-forward one, Jack asked, "Why are you dressed like that? You're so much more advanced than the people we just saw, so why the old clothes?" Sam and Daniel rolled their eyes, but said nothing.

Thyra sighed and hesitated. "I am more comfortable in these sorts of clothes. Plus, the Surface Dwellers are easier to interact with if I dress more like them. I am sick of the whole goddess thing just because I use my father's tech."

"We know how that feels," Jack said. "We walk through the Stargate on most planets, and people automatically assume that we're gods."

Thyra smiled, then glanced up toward the sky. "Come. My father is getting impatient." Thyra pulled a small, round device out of her pocket blew gently across the top. Instantly, there was a bright flash, and the team suddenly found themselves standing in a rather large hall.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"The Surface Dwellers call it Thyra's Breath, after my sister, but it's really a mentally activated transportation device." The team turned in the direction of the new voice and saw a young man with short, red hair and green eyes like Thyra, but he was dressed in much more modern clothes.

"Thyre, this is Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neil, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. Everyone, this is my brother, Thyre."

"Welcome to Sytha," Thyre said politely, then he turned to Thyra. "You'd better go change and put your hair up before father sees you."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the throne room. It won't take me long to change." Thyra hurried off, and Thyre turned to the group.

"Please follow me. My father is anxious to speak with you." The young man turned and led the way across the hall to a pair of large doors. As they approached, the doors swung inwards to reveal a long, narrow hall that was clearly a throne room. On either side stood a row of white pillars that bent inward about twelve feet from the floor. They continued up and joined in an arch at the top.

Directly in front of them, was a throne on a raised dais. Sitting on the smooth, white chair, was a man. He had shoulder-length, golden-brown hair, blue eyes, and ruddy skin. His eyes stared hard at the team as they approached the dais, and his lips were drawn into a tight, unyielding line.

They had just reached the foot of the dais and given the king a polite bow, when he spoke harshly to Thyre. "Where is your sister? She was the one who discovered the visitors on the Surface, so she should be the one to bring them to me."

"She was briefly called away, father. She should be arriving shortly." Just then, the sound of light footsteps came from behind them.

"Thyra!" the king called angrily. "Why did you keep me and our visitors waiting? Will you never learn to be polite?"

"Forgive me, father," the teenager's voice was quiet and humble as she quickly approached the throne. Sam managed to keep her surprise at Thyra's new outfit and hairdo from showing in her face. The girl was now dressed in a white skirt that fell a little above her knees, green, heeled sandals, and a pretty, green and white blouse. Her long hair had been done up so that you couldn't even tell that it was long, tucked into a bun at the back of her head.

"Introduce our visitors," the king said, without acknowledging her apology. Thyra nodded, and took two quick steps up to reach the middle of the staircase that led up to the dais.

Instantly, her entire demeanor changed from chastised and humble, to majestic and princessly. "Your Majesty, I would like to present the Taur'i team, SG-1. Their leader, Clonel Jack O'Neil; his second-in-command, Captain Samantha Carther; linguist and archaeologist, Daniel Jackson; and," here, she briefly hesitated before continuing, "and former First Prime to Apophis, Teal'c."

"You have brought a Jaffa into our capitol city?!" the king thundered, rising from his chair. Thyra cringed, and then cried out in pain, her hands flying up to hold her head as she crouched on the stairs.

"My Lord!" Thyre cried, rushing to his sister's side. "The Taur'i can vouch for his change of heart. He no longer serves the Go'uld."

The king turned to SG-1, who had tensed up at the exchange, and were trying to decide what to do. "Is this true?"

"Absolutely!" Jack said. "He helped us escape when we were captured, and he has helped us many times since then. We would trust him with our lives."

"Very well. You will all be our guests for a banquet tonight. And you will stay with us tonight. Tomorrow, we will talk business and trade. Thyre, show our guests to their rooms. Major Carter, I'm afraid you will have to share a room with Thyra," here, he turned to the girl still crouched on the stairs being cradled by her brother. "Thyra!" he barked. She stood up as quickly as she could, Thyre discreetly supporting her. "You will show Captain Carter to your room. You will be polite and civil, and you will help her with whatever she needs. Your maid will attend both of you," he directed his attention to Thyre. "You will show these gentlemen to the rooms that have been prepared for them. Servants will be in to assist them with preparing for the banquet tonight. Clothes will be sent, of course. Now go."

"Yes, father," Thyre said with a bow. Carefully, he led Thyra down the stairs and gestured to SG-1 to follow him out of the throne room.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Story Time

**Lots of exposition in this chapter! I like this one, and I hope you will too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters that belong to it. Thyre and Thyra, on the other hand, are my brain-children. No kidnapping. Babysitting is allowed with permission.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Story Time

Thyra's head was still aching when she led Major Carter into her chambers, but she did her best to hide it from the older woman. No need to worry her visitor about family problems.

"Sera!" she called. Her maid promptly poked her head out from the bathroom where she had, most likely, been putting in fresh towels.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Sera, this is Captain Samantha Carter. Father has invited her and her team to join us for supper tonight. He requests that she be refreshed and given clean clothes."

"Yes, ma'am. There should be someone here soon with fresh clothes," she turned to Captain Carter. "If you will follow me, ma'am, I will assist you with your bath. You two will have to take turns."

"You can go first, Captain," Thyra said graciously.

"Please, call me Sam," she replied. "And thank you, I'll take that offer."

As soon as Sam had disappeared into the bathroom, Thyra sank gratefully into a soft chair. An old servant woman entered with fresh clothes for Sam, which were handed through the door to Sera. On her way out, the servant noticed Thyra's position on the chair. "My Lady, are you alright?"

"My head hurts, Ana," the young princess replied. With a sad sigh, Ana placed her cool hand on Thyra's forehead. Thyra sighed with relief as the pain eased until it no longer existed.

"I heard about what happened in the throne room," Ana said, as Thyra relaxed. The king needs to be a little more careful, if he doesn't want to lose you."

"That's just it, Ana. I think he does want to lose me. He has never loved me the way he loved Thyre. I'm not jealous, I'm happy that Thyre doesn't have to go through what I do."

"Oh, but he suffers even more than you do when the king punishes you. He suffers because he can do nothing to stop it. The king punishes both of you at the same time."

Thyra shook her head. "Father would never hurt Thyre. You'd better go before someone catches you and you get in trouble."

Ana sighed again. The poor dear, she had no idea what her brother went through when she was harmed by the king. "Very well, dear. I'll check in on you again, just before supper."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the palace, the male members of SG1 were trying to get some information from Thyre. "I can't tell you anything," Thyre said adamantly. "Father would be most angry, if he learned that I had involved you in affairs that are none of your business."

"Thyre, you can trust us," Daniel assured him. "If there is anything that we can do to help you and Thyra, then please let us do it. But we have to know what is going on in order to help you."

Thyre sighed and gestured for them to sit down. "Very well, but you must promise to not say anything to any of the palace people about what I am going to tell you." Jack, Daniel and Teal'c nodded, and Thyre began:

"Thyra and I are not from this planet. Our home sun was dying, and causing things to get worse and worse on the ground. Our people were under the rule of a minor Go'uld at the time who had allowed our people to maintain our own government as long as we promised to worship him as a god. He had not visited our world for quite some time, and some people were beginning to doubt him. When the disasters began, many feared that they were punishments from the gods for our unbelief. As prince and princess, Thyra and I were sent to the Chappa'i to try to contact the gods and beg them to heal our land. Instead, when we reached the gate, we were just in time for the king to step out.

"We told him of our plight and, thinking he was a god, begged him to help us. He looked at the village below. He extended his hand out to me and said, 'Come, I will take you from this dying world and make you my son. There is nothing that can be done for your people.'

"'What about my sister?' I asked. 'I won't leave without her.'

"'Very well, hurry up,' he replied. I took Thyra's hand and the two of us followed the king through the gate. He raised us as his own children. We have been here for several years now."

"So, wait a second," Daniel said as soon as Thyre indicated that the story was over. "Are you saying that the king would have left Thyra behind on the planet if you hadn't asked about her?"

"Yes," Thyre said, nodding. "He could see in our minds that I would be able to accept his way of life better and faster than Thyra could. Because of that, he is very harsh to her about every little thing."

"So," Jack said, "basically, we have a king with a very volatile temper who pretty much hates your sister, and doesn't care if she dies."

"As sad as I am to say it, yes, that is correct."

"So, the best way to help you would probably be to offer you the opportunity to come with us when we leave and join the SGC."

Thyre was startled, "You would do that for us?"

"Of course!" Jack replied. "No one should have to live in an abusive situation."

Daniel interjected, "Not to mention the fact that if he continues to do whatever it is that he does to her brain, she could get permanent brain damage."

"Really?" Thyre asked, sounding worried.

"Yes. Obviously, your brains are more developed than ours are, but that might make it even more susceptible to damage."

Thyre nodded thoughtfully. "Father will still want to conduct business with you tonight at the feast. You will be able to leave tomorrow. Meanwhile, I will leave you to speak to Thyra, and get some things together. And don't mention this plan to my father. He would not be a all pleased that his actions have caused you to ask questions."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Feast Negotiations

**This one is nice and long. I was realizing that I should probably have included a warning at the beginning of this whole thing about the abuse that the king throws at Thyra. Sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters that belong to it. Thyre and Thyra, on the other hand, are my brain-children. No kidnapping. Babysitting is allowed with permission.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Feast Negotiations

Sam was glad that the clothes given to her were comfortable, and not a dress. Although she would have preferred to wear her uniform, she knew it would be impolite to refuse the clothes. The girl, Thyra, was curled up on a chair in the main room of the suite with a book on her lap, but she didn't look like she was actually reading. "You alright?" Sam asked as she entered.

Thyra looked up. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She was smiling, but Sam could tell she was trying to hide something. Her face looked strained.

"What happened in the throne room?" Sam asked, carefully. "It didn't look good."

Thyra looked back down at her book. "It was nothing. Father just didn't know all of the facts yet. He just pushed a little too hard."

"Pushed?"

"Yes, he was trying to the information from my mind, and I threw up my shields as reflex. I couldn't get them back down fast enough, and he had to push through them."

Sam sat down on a chair nearby. "So, you're all telepathic?"

Thyra nodded. "I'm sorry, I thought that was evident. Much of our technology is mentally activated." She pulled a small disk out of her pocket. "Like this. It's what allowed me to float off that rock."

"Wow. That's amazing! If we can work out some kind of deal, trading between our worlds could be very helpful."

Thyra smiled. "I hope it all works out."

Just then, Thyre came into the room, barely knocking as he opened the door. "Forgive me for intruding," he said quickly. He shut the door behind him and checked to make sure they were alone.

He pulled a chair over to sit across from Thyra and took her hands in his. "Thyra, we are about to be free."

She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He nodded in the direction of Sam. "Captain Carter's friends have offered to take us with them when they leave. We won't have to worry about the king anymore."

Now, her eyes widened. Sam was equally shocked. "We-," Thyra stopped, seemingly unable to be able to believe the words that her brother was telling her.

Thyre smiled and nodded. Sam suddenly realized that they were talking in their minds. "As interesting as this is to watch," she said, "would one of you mind filling me in on the plan?"

Thyre looked over at her. "I'm sorry, that was rude. After the negotiations have concluded at the feast tonight, we will all retire to our rooms to gather our things and rest. Tomorrow morning, you will leave. And we will go with you. Colonel O'Neil has assured me that we will be offered asylum on your world."

"That's very possible. But why exactly would you want to leave here?"

Thyre explained their situation to her, telling her the story of how they had come to be in the palace in the first place. Sam shook her head in disbelief. "That's just twisted."

Thyra shook her head. "He's not trying to hurt me on purpose. He just-"

Thyre cut her off. "Stop trying to defend him! Sister, you don't seem to understand. He's trying to kill you! To keep you under his control and push you down until you break. Really, it's a miracle you haven't died or gone insane yet from the torment he has put your mind through."

The girl looked down, away from his penetrating gaze. Thyre gathered her into his arms. "We must prepare. I will go and pack my things and then get ready for the feast. You should bathe and prepare yourself. Make sure you do your hair up well. We don't want him knowing that we are leaving until it happens."

Thyra nodded. "Very well. I will do as you ask." Thyre gently kissed her forehead, then stood and bowed to Sam before leaving. Thyra turned to look at Sam. "Do you think this is right?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"To leave the only home that we have known for almost half our lives. To abandon the man who took us in and made us his own children."

Sam shook her head and moved to the chair Thyre had previously occupied. "Thyra, I don't know exactly what has happened to you, but you've been living in an abusive situation for so long, it's starting to affect your mind. You need to get out. Yes, the king took you in, but he's never liked you. That's obvious. How often does he do to you what he did in the throne room?"

"Only when I deserve it," she assured the older woman. "When I've done something wrong."

Sam shook her head. This girl was going to need some serious attention when they got her back to base. Both mental and physical. "Look, we don't have time for this right now. You go get cleaned up and dressed for the feast and I'll start packing some of your things. Just tell me where some bags are to put your things in."

Thyra resignedly pointed to a wardrobe against the wall. Sam ussured her into the bathroom, and then went to the wardrobe. There was a duffle-bag-like piece of luggage at the bottom, and Sam pulled it out and began filling it with various things she felt the younger woman would need.

When Thyra emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a long, elegant gown in brilliant blue, adorned with a simple belt of silver around her waist. She wore a slender chain around her neck, from which was suspended a charm in the shape of a bird in flight. The silver bird looked to be some variation of a hawk with a long tail adorned with gems, and two eyes made of brilliant green emeralds. Her shoes were silver flats with blue stones at the toes, and her hair had, once again, been done up in an elegant bun that hid it's length.

"You look amazing," Sam praised, feeling a little under dressed in the tunic and pants ensemble that she was wearing.

Thyra smiled gratefully. "Thank you. You need not worry that you are under dressed. It is only members of the court who will be dressed like me. Father says it's always important for a king and his family to show their subjects that they are the ones in charge. In any case, your outfit is more luxurious than most of the other outfits you will see."

Sam nodded. "Good to know." She gestured to the bag that was about half-way packed on the bed. "Is there anything else that you want to take with you? I've packed some things that seem like what you might need or want on Earth."

Thyra inspected the bag and nodded in surprised approval. "You did well to chose these things. There is very little else I would need. Only my hair brush and a few knickknacks."

At that moment, a servant knocked on the door and announced that the feast was about to begin. Thyra led Sam through the halls until they reached the doors to the great hall. there, they met Thyre and the rest of SG1. Sam noted that the males in her team had been dressed in tunic and pants outfits like hers: white with rich embroidery around the cuffs of the sleeves, neckline, and hem of the tunic and pants. Thyre also wore a tunic and pants, but his were brilliant blue like Thyra's dress. He wore a silver circlet on his hair, and a silver belt around his waist.

Thyra and Thyre stood before the doors with Thyra on the left, and Thyre on the right. Thyre turned to them, "Colonel O'Neil, please stand behind me with Teal'c behind you. Captain Carter, please stand behind Thyra with Doctor Jackson behind you." The team arranged themselves as requested, and Thyre nodded in approval. He turned to the guards at the doors and nodded. A moment later, a trumpet sounded in the room beyond and the doors opened. Thyre and Thyra lead the way into the room and up the center aisle between tables.

A servant announced the arrival of the prince and princess, and their guests, SG1 of the Taur'i. They all proceeded up the aisle and bowed to the king. Thyre stepped aside and Jack stepped forward, "Your Majesty, we thank you for your hospitality and generosity in sharing your table," he said. Sam couldn't see his face from where she stood, but she could guess he was cringing at having to say all that formal stuff. Likely, Thyre had told him what to say.

The king stood and nodded to them. "I welcome you to my table. May our negotiations be beneficial to us all." He gestured to the seats that had been arranged for them, and they all sat in their assigned seats.

The king's table was arranged so as to allow several people equal access to the king. Thyre was seated on the king's right, and Thyra on his left. Sam sat beside Thyra, and Teal'c beside her. Jack sat beside Thyre and Daniel beside him. Suddenly, Thyra flinched and lowered her head in a meek, subservient kind of way. She stood and addressed Sam in a quiet voice. "My father wishes for you to move closer to him so that you may have a better seat for participating in the negotiations."

Sam glanced across the table at Jack. He nodded, but she could see the anger simmering in his eyes. The look was mirrored in Thyre's eyes as he watched his sister sit down in Sam's seat.

After that, the negotiations, and dinner, continued pleasantly enough. The food was delicious, and actually resembled many of the foods that they had on Earth. Sam, glancing out of the corner of her eye every once in a while, noticed that Thyra had little on her plate, and ate even less.

Jack, who was handling most of the negotiations, quickly saw that the king was terribly arrogant. In Jack's opinion, the guy was just as bad, if not worse than, a goa'uld. This made the negotiations difficult to focus on.

It was quickly apparent that the technology of this world, though highly advanced, would be of little help to Earth. It was almost all based on their mental abilities, and it sounded like it would be difficult, if not impossible, to adapt it to work with humans. However, the king was more than willing to become allies. Intel was just as valuable, especially from the people who had defeated Ra.

By the time the feast was over, they had worked out an arrangement that sounded advantageous to both sides. "We'll have to take this back to our superiors on Earth and see if they agree," Jack told the king. "We'll be back in a few days to work out the final details."

The king smiled. "Of course. I hope you all sleep well. I'll see you off in the morning." He gestured to a servant, and the the feast was officially over.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Escape

**And now we get happy and sad times.**

 _ **So many emotions!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters that belong to it. Thyre and Thyra, on the other hand, are my brain-children. No kidnapping. Babysitting is allowed with permission.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Escape

As soon as they were out of sight of the guests who were streaming out of the banquet hall, Thyra leaned hard against her brother. Thyre gripped her around her shoulders, and carefully lowered her to the floor against the wall. Sam, the unofficial field medic of the team hurried forward, worriedly.

"Thyra?" she asked, checking the girl's pulse.

Thyre shook his head. His eyes were full of tears and burned with anger. "I will not stand by any more and let him destroy her." He looked up at Jack. "We must leave tonight."

"No, Brother," Thyra's weak voice made him turn quickly to look at her. "We should rest. Leave tomorrow as planned. Father-"

"No, Thyra!" Thyre said, gripping her shoulders firmly. "He is not our father. And we must leave tonight before he can cause you more harm." He carefully reached out and pulled the pins from her hair allowing it to tumble around her shoulders. She sighed in relief. Clearly, the weight hadn't been helping her head.

"He's right, Thyra," Daniel said, crouching beside her. "We need to get you to Earth. You'll be safe there. He'll never be able to hurt you again."

"But, he'll be angry," she said quietly. "He won't want to be friends with you any more. We shouldn't leave. If we leave, you won't get your alliance."

"Who cares?" Jack said harshly. "I know I wouldn't even be willing to recommend an alliance with the way he treats you."

Thyre gently cupped Thyra's cheek. "Sleep, Sister. When you awake, you will be safe." Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing deepened. Thyre looked up at Teal'c. "Would you carry her?" he asked the Jaffa. Teal'c nodded and scooped the girl into his arms. Thyre stood up. "We must hurry. The king will be in his chambers soon. That will be the ideal time for us to make our escape."

Jack nodded, the rest of the team was ready to get out of this place. "Alright, Carter, you go to your room and get changed and grab your stuff. We'll do the same on our end. We'll meet back out here in..." he looked at Thyre.

"Thirty minutes."

Sam nodded. "Is it safe to get Thyra's servant to help me get her changed?" she asked Thyre.

The young man nodded. "Yes, she can be trusted. But hurry." Teal'c passed Thyra to Sam who draped the smaller woman's arm over her shoulders and held her up as best she could and moved as quickly as possible to Thyra's room.

When they all met back in the hallway, Thyre was wearing a tunic and pants set in a dark, navy blue. Surprisingly, it was the same color and style as the outfit that Sera had put Thyra in. SG1 were all back in their BDUs, and Sam carried the bag that she had packed for Thyra. Sera had completed the packing, and they were all ready to go.

Teal'c lifted Thyra into his arms and Thyre motioned for them all to stand near each other. He then pulled one of the transportation devices out of his pocket and concentrated. There was a bright flash and, when it faded away, they found themselves in the woods.

"You couldn't get us closer?" Jack asked.

"There's a dampening field around the gate," Thyre explained as they began walking in the direction of the gate. "It prevents people from transporting to the gate, but not away from it. It helps to discourage people from trying exactly what we're doing."

As they walked, the woods began to grow thicker. "I don't remember there being this many trees," Jack complained.

"The gate is in a clearing in the woods. A special clearing that was created specifically for the gate. Unfortunately, that makes it easy for them to ambush us if they know we've left."

They were quiet after that. Thyra was still asleep, and Daniel wondered what Thyre had done to make her sleep like that. "I triggered the parts of her mind that make her want to sleep and brought them forward." Thyre's voice in answer to Daniel's unspoken question startled everyone except Teal'c. "She'll sleep for a few more hours yet."

About an hour after they had landed at the transport site, they finally reached the clearing. Thyre peered into the clearing, feeling with his mind to see if anyone was there. "I don't sense anything," he whispered to Jack. "But they might be masking their thoughts."

Jack nodded. "Carter, you and I will go dial the gate. Daniel, Teal'c, stay here with the twins. If something goes wrong, we'll need T to cover for us." They all nodded, and Teal'c carefully passed Thyra to her brother so that he could be ready to cover the others if needed.

It was right as Sam dialed the gate and the wormhole engaged that the expected ambush occurred. They were completely surrounded, and Teal'c, Daniel and the twins were herded out into the clearing. The king came forward, a stern look on his face. Thyre had lowered Thyra to the ground and was standing protectively in front of her.

"It seems our negotiations have come to an end." The king's voice was hard and unyielding. "Leave and take the girl if you wish, but leave my son here. He is, after all, my only heir."

"I will not leave my sister!" Thyre protested. "Where she goes, I go. And where I go, she goes."

The king smiled grimly. "Very well." Suddenly, Thyra was no longer asleep, but she was screaming. A high-pitched, wail that seemed to be never-ending. Thyre launched himself at the king but was suddenly screaming himself. Not as terribly as his sister, but it was still unnerving. SG1 opened fire.

Zat blasts sizzled across the clearing, quickly taking down the guards and the king. Thyre managed to compose himself, and stand, but Thyra was still screaming. She writhed on the ground, clutching her head. "Grab her!" Jack shouted to Teal'c as he punched the code into his GDO. They all hurried through the event horizon, Teal'c carrying a still-screaming Thyra in his arms.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Survival

**These next few chapters are kinda short, but they're also kinda essential filler. Like the filling of a Twinkie. The cake is good, and the filling is mostly just air and sugar, but you'd notice if it's gone. But soon, we'll get to the fun stuff, so if you can hang in there for a few more chapters, we'll get to the pumpkin cheesecake of this dessert buffet.**

 _ **Okay, I'm gonna stop with the lame dessert analogies and let you read now.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters that belong to it. Thyre and Thyra, on the other hand, are my brain-children. No kidnapping. Babysitting is allowed with permission.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Survival

They were met on the other side by a medical team who instantly took Thyra into their capable hands and rushed her off to the infirmary. Thyre followed, not even stopping to acknowledge the bald man who stood at the foot of the ramp.

Thyre could hear the echoes of Thyra's screams in his mind. He wanted to connect with her, to comfort her and try to take away some of her pain. But he was afraid that, if he did, the healers would have two screaming telepaths to deal with instead of just one. Instead, he focused on the mind of the head healer. He figured out, from the minds of the other healers, that her name was Janet Frasier.

Her mind was focused, centered, and completely devoted to helping her patient. And yet Thyre could tell that she didn't know really how to help his sister. As they entered the infirmary, Thyre made a decision.

As soon as Thyra was settled on one of the beds, he approached Healer- no- Doctor Frasier. "I think I can help her. I'll try to get her to stop screaming so that you can perform your tests."

Doctor Frasier nodded. "Alright. Do what you can."

Thyre took a deep breath and reached out to his sister. Instantly, he was inside a room. It was small and very dimly lit. A figure of his sister was huddled on the floor screaming. Looming over her was the form of the king who had tormented her. The figure was frozen, obviously a statue.

Thyre went around the statue and took Thyra's shaking form into his arms. "Hear me, Sister," he said gently. "Hear me. You are safe. He is gone and can never hurt you again." This continued for about a minute before Thyra finally stopped screaming and uncurled a little, settling more comfortably into his arms.

Thyre kept the deep connection for a little longer before pulling back to his normal surface reading of his sister. She had stopped screaming and was lying quietly on the bed. Her mind was still in turmoil, but she was well enough to be treated.

Janet Frasier expected strange things to happen in her job. Considering she worked in a secret, underground base that dealt with sending teams to other planets, it was inevitable that strange things would come through her infirmary. However, watching a young man simply stand beside his screaming sister until she finally stopped screaming, probably took the cake.

A short while after the girl stopped screaming, her brother sagged and one of the nurses quickly moved to support him. "She'll be alright now," he said, opening his eyes to look at Janet. "Whatever you need to do, you can do it now."

Janet decided to work first and ask questions later. The girl was prepped, and taken for multiple tests and scans. When those were finally finished, Janet moved her back into the main room and into a bed beside her brother. The young man had also suffered some injuries, but they were minor compared to the trauma inflicted on the girl's brain.

When the test results and scans had come back, Janet was amazed that the girl was still alive. She gave her report during the mission debriefing with SG1 and General Hammond. "She uses 50% more of her brain capacity than we do. That's what allows her to have telepathic abilities. Unfortunately, those parts of her brain have been severely damaged." She passed around the images of Thyra's brain. "As you can see, there is extensive scaring on the brain. Some of it is years old."

Daniel shook his head. "We have an explanation for that." He told them about the king and his treatment of Thyra. "Clearly he has been doing this for a long time."

"I've already talked to the President," General Hammond said. "He has agreed to let us offer them asylum if they want it."

"If I may, Sir," Sam spoke up. "I think we should offer them positions here at the SGC. I mean, just think what it could mean to have a couple of telepaths working for us."

Hammond nodded. "I think you're right. They could be valuable assets." He thought for a moment, "Very well. We'll offer it to them." He turned to Janet. "When will they be available to talk to?"

"Thyre should be awake very soon, but I'm not sure about Thyra. There isn't much I can do for the damage to her brain. If she wakes up, we'll have to see."

Daniel entered the infirmary quietly, not wanting to awaken Thyre if he was still asleep. Apparently whatever he had done to get Thyra to stop screaming had drained the boy greatly and he had lost consciousness.

Daniel needn't have worried, though. Thyre was awake, and looked over at him right away as soon as he entered. "Hello, Doctor Jackson."

"Please, call me Daniel," he replied, smiling. "It's good to see you up and about."

Thyre nodded. "I will be fully recovered soon. Delving into a person's mind is draining, but not difficult or dangerous."

Daniel nodded and pulled a chair over to sit beside Thyre's bed. "General Hammond has received permission to offer both of you the opportunity to join the SGC. You don't have to if you don't want to. We'll still grant you asylum if you want."

Thyre nodded. "I think we would like that. I will have to discuss it with my sister, but I don't foresee her refusing."

Daniel was a little surprised at the swiftness of Thyre's agreement. "Are- are you sure? I mean, don't you want to know more about what we do? What you might be called on to do?"

Thyre smiled. "You forget, I can see your thoughts and the thoughts of many on this base. I can find the information I need easily enough."

Daniel wasn't quite sure how to react. "R-right, I just..."

Thyre laughed. "I believe there will only be one request on our part." Daniel raised his eyebrows questioningly. "We will wish to be with people we know. People we are comfortable with."

This time, Daniel smiled. "That might be able to be arranged."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Politics

**Okay. One day I'll get my lazy ass in gear and actually work properly on this stuff consistently. In the mean-time, I'll give you two chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters that belong to it. Thyre and Thyra, on the other hand, are my brain-children. No kidnapping. Babysitting is allowed with permission.**

* * *

Chapter Six  
Politics

One Week Later

Thyra turned her head as a knock sounded on her door. "Come in, Sam," she called, smiling as she tossed her long hair back over her shoulder. Sam entered, smiling wryly. "I still need to get used to that," she said with a slight laugh.

Thyra smiled back at her. "Well, good thing you'll have plenty of time to when we work together."

Sam grimaced. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Uh..." she stepped a little further into the room and shut the door. "There may be a problem with you two joining us. There is a larger group of people who oversee what we do here, and there are some among them who aren't too comfortable with two alien telepaths joining us and learning all our secrets."

Thyra was quiet for a moment. Part of Sam could understand why people could be concerned about the twins. There was no way to tell when they were reading your mind, and when they were just thinking.

"I can understand that," Thyra replied quietly. "They fear us."

"Yes. We were hoping you could talk to them. Help them get to know you so they won't be afraid anymore."

"It would be better for Thyre to speak to them. They wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Actually, they think you're the more personable one."

Thyra shook her head, ducking her head to hide behind her hair. "No, I don't want to. They- they should talk to Thyre. N- not me."

Sam approached the younger girl slowly, sitting on the bed beside her. "Thyra, no one will make you do anything you don't want to."

Thyra nodded slowly. "Yes. Let them talk to Thyre. Thyre will know what to do." She was curling into herself.

Sam gently rested her hand on the girl's shoulder. Thyra didn't cringe away, but she didn't relax. The door opened suddenly to admit Thyre. Sam got up and let Thyra's brother take over the comforting part of the traumatized girl. They had to do something for the poor girl.

One Week Later

Thyre let out a tired breath and leaned back against the door of his room. After two weeks of intense interviews and conferences, He had finally gained permission to join SG-1. This should be a great moment, but Thyra's condition was deteriorating. Doctor Frasier suspected that the extensive damage had finally taken it's toll and was starting to spread. His sister was slipping away, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He pulled his jacket off quickly and angrily threw it on the bed. He didn't know what to do. Finally, he sat down on the bed, trying to keep back the tears. His mind reached out to his sister, circling around her thoughts in a hug. She was so child-like now. She could hardly function, but they couldn't take her to any of the normal places for mental problems. Even he was afraid of how she might lash out mentally if she was distressed.

There was a knock at his door, and he quickly dried his eyes and called out. "Come in, Daniel."

The archeologist entered slowly, adjusting his glasses. "Hey. Uh, if you think you're up for it, we have a new mission."

Thyre looked up at him slowly. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	7. Hope

**And here we are! We're finally to the good stuff! These chapters are where everything starts coming together and the action begins slowly advancing! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters that belong to it. Thyre and Thyra, on the other hand, are my brain-children. No kidnapping. Babysitting is allowed with permission.**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Hope

Thyre had been working with SG-1 for several months. Thyra's mental problems seemed to have finally bottomed out, leaving Thyre as the only one who could really communicate with her. According to Doctor Frasier's scans, the problem was more Thyra than the actual damage. She'd retreated inside herself, and wouldn't talk to anyone but her brother.

In spite of these dire circumstances, Thyre had really bonded with the rest of the team. They trusted him, and his telepathy had gotten them out of a number of tough situations.

This time, the trip was supposed to be simple. They were just meeting the people when the Go'uld showed up. Thyre barely had time to warn them before the gliders were descending from the sky.

As chaos descended on the village, the team usured everyone toward the gate. Daniel was the one to dial Earth, and by then they were under heavy fire.

It wasn't until Jack ran past him with Sam close by that Thyre noticed that anything was wrong. Unfortunately, they couldn't stop and talk about it. They all raced through the gate. On the other side the iris closed behind them, blocking the shots that had followed them through.

Sam was standing on the ramp looking around like she'd never seen the place before. "Carter?" Jack called. "You okay?"

"Fine," Sam replied. "Thanks."

But Thyre knew it wasn't Sam speaking. Sam, the real Sam, was screaming at Jack, trying to tell him what was wrong. Then Sam's body turned toward Thyre, and he nodded out the door.

He led her to an empty room and locked the door before speaking. "I know what you are. Since you're in Sam's head, I assume you know what I am as well."

She nodded. "Yes. I'll admit, you weren't what I was expecting."

"Jolinar, you must tell them the truth. You will slip up, and when you do, thing's won't go well."

"I just need to get off-planet," Jolinar replied. "Can you just let me do that?"

"And just keep Sam hostage? I can hear her screaming in there. Let her out so I can talk to her."

Jolinar hesitated, then lowered her head. Sam jolted back into place, and Thyre hurried to steady her. "Sam?" he asked.

"I'm here," she replied. "Thyre, you've got to get it out of me!"

"Sam, relax. Think about what's happening. Jolinar is letting you control your body right now. She's not like the Go'uld."

"Please, Samantha," Jolinar pleaded. "I only need to get off-world where I can find a willing host to take me back home."

"Okay, that's just weird," Sam said aloud. "Is that what it's like for you all the time?"

Thyre chuckled. "Similar. I think it would be wise for you to get cleaned up before the debrief. Jolinar, just let Sam stick around. We'll figure out what to do after that."

"Very well." The Tok'ra sounded reluctant, but it was the best thing for everyone.

"Thyre, I don't know about this," Sam protested.

"Sam, it's gonna be alright. Once we've gotten all the preliminary stuff out of the way, we'll figure out what to do next. Alright?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Fine," she turned and left the room.

Thyre let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. This could go very wrong if not handled with the utmost care. On the other hand, learning about the Tok'ra had given him an idea. One he'd have to think long and hard about before trying to put it into action.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
